


In My Daughter's Eyes

by JJRegal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJRegal/pseuds/JJRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Enchanted Forest of the FUTURE.<br/>Emma and Regina are married and have a new baby. What happens when that baby grows up and becomes a threat to the Dark One? </p>
<p>The only character I own is Elizabeth.<br/>I do not own Once Upon a Time or the Characters within it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-A Princess is born.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this story for a while now and the story line is constantly changing in my mind. So please bear with me. I hope you enjoy it. Any mistakes are my own. I have no Beta. Enjoy!!

PROLOGUE 

A blood curdling scream could be heard throughout the entire castle. Henry was pacing in the corridor outside of his mother's room waiting impatiently with Charming and Snow. "How much longer? It's taking forever." He sighed. Snow, who was just as anxious as Henry said "It shouldn't be much longer now. She's been in labor for hours now." Charming quietly laughed and stood, walking over to his grandson. "Don't worry Henry, you'll be a big brother soon enough." 

On the other side of the door Regina felt like she was on fire. She had never felt pain like this before. "Get this baby out of me!" She screamed. Emma felt so helpless. She knew exactly how much pain her wife was in and she couldn't do anything to help her. "You're doing great babe. You're almost done! Just one more push. One more push and you're done!" Regina took a deep breath and bore down, desperate to get the baby out and for the pain to end. Seconds later a cry was heard. "It's a girl!" the doctor said as he handed the infant off. Emma took the baby from the doctor and walked over to Regina. Tears rolled down both women's faces as Emma placed their tiny new baby on Regina's chest. "A baby girl. You did it my love." Emma said as she gently sat on the edge of the bed wrapping her arm around her wife and kissed her sweaty forehead. Regina just stared at her new daughter in awe. "Hi my little princess. I love you so much and I love you." She said as she tilted her head and captured Emma's lips with her own.

After Regina and the baby were cleaned up and settled, Emma went to retrieve their son and her parents. Henry came bounding in, heading straight for his new sibling with his grandparents just a few steps behind. "Henry, meet your new baby sister." Regina said. "A girl!" Snow squealed with delight. Charming wrapped his arm around his daughter, beaming with pride. "Congratulations Emma, we're so happy for you." Emma was filled with so much love in that moment. "Thanks Dad, get ready for all of the pink!" Charming just rolled his eyes and laughed. "So, what's her name?" Henry asked from his mother's bedside. Regina and Emma's eyes met instantly. Regina just smiled from ear to ear looking down at their precious baby girl. 

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth Danielle Swan-Mills."


	2. Chapter 1-Hail to the Princess Elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess is introduced to her kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a lot of Sleeping Beauty references in here. Just a heads up. 
> 
> I do not own OUAT or any of the characters or the references from Sleeping Beauty.  
> The only character I own is Elizabeth.

Joyfully now to our princess we come  
Bringing gifts and all good wishes too  
We pledge our loyalty anew  
Hail to the Princess Elizabeth  
All of her subjects adore her

Hail to the Savior, hail to the Queen  
Hail to the Princess Elizabeth

 

It had been a whole month since the birth of Emma and Regina’s little girl and they were finally ready to show her off. The entire kingdom had gathered to witness the introduction of the new princess. There were so many people that the Great Hall couldn’t hold them all, most were forced to wait outside and hope for a glimpse of the baby.  


“You think she’s ready?” Emma asked while cradling the sleeping baby, who was dressed in a silver and white dress with an ivory lace bonnet covering her dark fuzzy hair.  


“She’ll probably just sleep the whole time.” Regina replied while putting on her earrings.  


“Aww I hope not. I want everyone to see her beautiful eyes.” Emma cooed, bouncing with the infant.  


Standing, Regina walked over to her wife, smiling. “They will my dear, in time. Besides, technically they already have. They are emerald green, just like yours. Let’s let her sleep. A Princess needs her beauty rest.” Leaning down she placed a gentle kiss on Elizabeth’s forehead then proceeded to straighten up and kiss her wife. “I love you so much.”  


Handing the baby over to Regina, Emma sweetly replied “And I love you my Queen. Now let’s go show off our gorgeous kid.”  


The introduction was a grand celebration. All of their family and friends were there, heroes and villains alike. One by one gifts were bestowed upon the new princess.  


The Blue Fairy was the first to bestow a gift upon the princess. “May she grow in grace and beauty and be loved by all who meet her.” Bowing, Blue stepped down. Maleficent and her daughter Lily came forward next. Mal had a soft spot for babies, and she was already head over heels in love with Elizabeth, having met her a few days after she was born. “She’s perfect! I’m so happy for you two! I shall give her a strong gift in honor of her two strong mothers.” Looking up, she winked at Regina. She then bent over the cradle where the precious princess was fast asleep. Raising her hands, she began the enchantment. “The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her. My gift to you sweet angel, is that you shall grow to be the greatest warrior this realm has ever known. May you never know defeat.” With a smile, Maleficent and Lily were off and the next guest was approaching.  


Tinkerbell gave the gift of the strength and the fierceness of her mothers. Elsa and Anna came forward next. “May she always have control over her magic, if she has any?” 

Emma smiled at that. She remembered a time when she couldn’t control her magic and was in constant fear of hurting the ones she loved. She didn’t want that for her daughter. If she had magic? “Hmm I wonder if she will. Surely she will. Right?” Emma thought to herself. Elsa went up to hug Emma while Anna placed a stuffed snowman in the cradle with Elizabeth.  


Rumple and Belle were next. “May you always be brave and face your fears.” Rumple stated as the enchantment fell upon the princess. Belle then leaned down and placed a kiss on the baby’s cheek as Rumple nodded to Regina and Emma.  


Snow and Charming were next. They approached the cradle and Snow gave Elizabeth a kiss while David hugged both Emma and Regina. “You still want to make the announcement today?” David said quietly.  


“Yes, everyone is here. This is the time to announce.” Regina whispered back.  


Charming returned to his wife’s side and they gave their gift, with a little help from the Blue Fairy of course. “Our sweet granddaughter, you have been given so much today. Know that this family will always be here to love and support you in everything you do. Our gift to you, is the gift of hope. Hope is a powerful thing. Remember that.” Snow proclaimed. As they were finished, Henry stood from his chair next to his mother’s thrones and walked over to his baby sister’s cradle.  


“Hey Lizzie,” That nickname drove Regina insane, but Emma and Henry were constantly using it. “As the Author, my gift to you is that you will always believe. Believe in the impossible. Believe that things will always work out.” He smiled at his parents as he leaned down to kiss his sister.  


After the ceremony was over the Charmings, Henry, Emma and Regina, with the baby in tow, headed to the balcony. This was the moment the kingdoms had been waiting for. They were finally seeing the princess for the first time and they couldn’t be more excited! Minutes passed before the noise quieted down enough for Regina to make the big announcement.  


Using a spell, her voice was able to be heard for miles.  


“Thank you for coming out today to meet your Princess. The Savior and I wish to make an announcement. On her eighteenth birthday, Her Royal Highness, Princess Elizabeth Danielle Swan-Mills will become Queen. As the rightful heir to both crowns, the Black and White Kingdoms will be united with her reign.”  


The Royal Family could not have prepared for what came next. The cheers and applause were so loud! It was so loud, it managed to wake the baby for the first time all day. Regina and Emma were so thrilled. They weren’t sure how the people would react to the news. Everyone was all smiles, even baby Elizabeth.  


Emma scooped her daughter from Regina’s arms and walked forward to the edge of the balcony so that the people could get a better view. There was a sea of people cheering for this tiny baby. Emma couldn’t believe it. “They love you kid.” She whispered against dark fuzzy hair, kissing it gently. Elizabeth just wiggled and drooled all over Emma’s arm. Smiling, Regina and Henry joined Emma and stood in front of their people. Finally a family made whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...... I wanted so much more info to be in Chapter 1 but it would have been to long. Thanks for reading!!! I hope you like it. I should have an update up pretty soon. Please review!!!


End file.
